Things I'll Never Say
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: For years, Henry has had a secret crush on Gordon but was too shy to tell him his true feelings. So, late one night at Tidmouth Sheds, he starts to think whether he should spit everything out or better yet, just keep all the things he had never got to say inside.
1. Things I'll Never Say

I know, I know, don't worry, I'm still doing I Will Always Be There but this just came into my head. If you all or some of you Henry x Gordon Fans, then you came to the right story called Things I'll Never Say inspired by the song of the same title by Avril Lavigne enjoy! :)

~*Things I'll Never Say~*

It was a beautiful cool autumn night on the Island of Sodor. People from all over were at their homes after a hard days work and school; even the engines had a tough and hard, tiresome day as well. At Tidmouth sheds, they were all in their berths having a nice deserved rest everyone except Henry that is who was the only one wide awake. He was looking up at the bright moon along with some twinkling stars that looked like diamonds. He smiled a warm smile and sighed looking at his friends sleeping peacefully. His eyes then wandered over at the big blue express engine as he was snoring loudly than the rest. He started to chuckle quietly rolling his black orbs.

Sodor's #4, or Gordon as what people called him, was the biggest and most fastest tender engine on the North Western Railway. When he had made his arrival in 1923, Henry was amazed to see him up close and face to face feeling very excited to work alongside with him. At first, he didn't like the thought of teaming up; he loved having the ability of doing things himself but Sir Topham Hatt suggested that with two big tank engines, it would get the job done faster and Henry loved the idea. Over the years, Henry's thoughts on Gordon started to cloud in his mind; whenever he was around him, he would start to blush very brightly, his boiler bubbled, and his firebox had heat up. He would take trips to the Steamworks but everything would be fine. So, what was the problem? Could it be that he was falling in love with Gordon?

This is a One-Shot so the next update will probably be the last one so please just go easy on me thanks and tell me what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's More :)

Chapter 2.

The light from the moon had cascaded down all over on Gordon making him shine so bright that he looked so magnificent and grand. Henry's eyes widen as he stared; he bit his bottom lip licking it in the process and his cheeks were painted in a deep dark red crimson. He thought his firebox was going to explode any minute as he tried to keep his composure tightly shutting his eyes trying to fall asleep but it was hopeless; he knew he wasn't going to feel right in the morning but that didn't matter to him he was just too focused on the tall engine at the moment but he was starting to feel out of it; he tried to fight it but soon he fell into a deep slumber.

_He was surrounded by fog all around him. If he had hands, he would rub the blurriness out of his orbs immediately. He didn't know where he was right now; he looked everywhere to see if there was any light but nothing, nothing at all. Suddenly, a loud whistle caught his attention as the silhouette got closer. He gasped as he saw that it was Gordon who had a not so pleased look on his face. "G-G-G-Gordon What are you doing here?" "I was just about to ask you the same thing. Are you alright Henry?" Now the green tender engine was at a loss for words as he tried his best to not look him straight in the eyes or he would get lost in those beautiful black sparkling orbs. "Uh... I'm sorry Gordon but I have to go." And he chuffed away leaving #4 speechless with his eyebrow raised wondering what had gotten into him._

_More soon stay tuned!_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3.

Chapter 3.

Henry gasped out of his sleep panting very heavily. Cold sweat was pouring down his face as he looked at his surroundings; the engines were still snoozing but his eyes were directly on Gordon instead. He looked so handsome while snoring-rather loudly; deep down, the green engine thought is was cute the way he was doing it. He then paid attention to the sky which was a mixture of red, orange, and purple meaning that morning was coming real soon and that meant another busy day.

Ted, Henry's Driver, came to greet his tender engine with a brown paper bag filled with a fried egg and sausage biscuit and a cup of coffee in the other hand. He smiled his warm smile. "Morning ole' boy, ready to go? It's time to pull The Flying Kipper." Henry sighed. That was one thing he hated the most apart from being ill was pulling that stupid train and having to endure getting harmed by it he sure did have bad luck; he wished that another one of them could take it in probably Gordon would be the best choice after all, he was the strongest engine in all of Sodor and loved to boast about it. He closed and re-opened his eyes after realizing that he was having those thoughts again and blushed. He watched his driver getting inside the cab and chuffed away into the peeking sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4

Good Morning everyone! Here's Chapter 4 :)

Chapter 4.

Surprisingly, Henry was having good luck; usually, the Flying Kipper would have been damaged by the time he finished pulling it. As he was done with his mid-morning job, he took a little rest for it was even starting to smell like fish and he didn't want to get all smelly for the rest of the day ahead; he soon pulled up to Knapford Station where he saw None other than Gordon waiting impatiently for Percy to pull in his coaches. He laid his eyes on Henry for only 5 seconds with that usual smug on his face and carried on waiting. He blushed and looked away pretending that he was looking at the people and not at the big, blue, strong engine he secretly admired for quite sometime.

It was silent for a few more minutes until the green tender engine finally had the courage to speak. "Good Morning Gordon, lovely day isn't it?" He casually said trying to keep his cool but deep down, he was nervous; usually, he didn't get that way with him; they would often talk about the other engines, make fun of them, or talk about themselves to see who would finish the most jobs for later and even have a race to see who would be the fastest-But today felt different and Henry didn't have a clue why he was feeling this way. Could it have been something in the water? Or did he get the wrong coal instead and not his special coal? But even so, he wouldn't be so shaky. Gordon harrumphed in return rolling his eyes.

"What is so lovely about it? Percy is late again with my coaches. It shouldn't take him this long." "Maybe he's probably finishing up his mail deliveries; he loves that job you know." Henry smirked as the express engine had a not-so-pleased look that he remembered in his dream from late last night. "So, I heard from Thomas that you pulled in The Flying Kipper did you have your bad luck streak with it again?" He chuckled heartily making the other one dreamy eyed loving the way he laughed but quickly snapped out of it having a mad face but still flushed. "No, for your information, I had pretty good progress for the first since in like forever." Gordon rolled his eyes playfully thinking he was making it just so as not to say he had it hard. "Sure you did..." He winked making the flush and hotness of his cheeks come up even more making him starting to sweat in the process. He was soon saved by the high peep of Percy's whistle as Gordon smiled making his loud poop and chuffed away as Henry watched.

_"Goodbye Gordon, Maybe he and I will catch up later-hopefully."_

_Sorry if it doesn't sound good but I tried my best :) tell me what you think love you all more :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5.

Chapter 5.

Chuffing was heard coming up towards Henry as he smiled seeing that it was Thomas Who whistled loudly. "Good Morning Henry, how are you doing today?" The green Sodor #3 sighed and looked away from his friend; The #1 engine was puzzled by his behavior. "What's the matter Henry? You seem sad like your... Lost. Are you sick or something?" He thought about it for a little moment; should he tell Thomas the truth? Henry knew that the young tank engine was very cheeky and found it hard to keep secrets but, he wanted to tell Thomas after all, despite his mischievous personality, he was always willing to help a friend out and wouldn't stop until he would see that smile on their face.

Henry looked around to see if there was any people in sight. The station was very quiet; breathing a sigh of relief, he then started. "Well, I have a friend. And this friend likes an engine; but the friend is too scared to tell that engine his true feelings so, he just keeps hiding it and not taking the chance to explain himself up front. What should he do?" He asked not wanting to spill the beans to blurt it out to say that it was really him he was talking about. Thomas thought real hard licking his lips. "You should tell him to take that chance and start slow; make a light conversation and see where it will go from there. Why are you asking me this Henry?" Thomas asked. Now it was his turn. He looked down feeling the crimson blush spreading to his face as he started to stutter. "Thomas, if I tell you the truth, will you promise me that you won't tell anyone about my secret? Please? I'm begging you; I wouldn't want for it to get out of hand." "Of course I won't Henry, you can count on me; besides, you are the only big engine besides Gordon and James that don't belittle us not even Edward, and you are very respectful."

Henry smiled warmly feeling very confident. "Okay, I... I think I like... Gordon." Thomas studied his big friend then smiled. "Does he know?" "No, I don't think so; but you know him, he's always arrogant. I just wish he could for once in awhile to have a more caring and friendly side. But, he's just so handsome, like a breath of fresh air; if only I had the strength and will power to tell him how I feel then maybe, I won't feel like a weakling." Thomas felt bad. All this time since he had been on the Island, he would see the green tender engine making dreamy eyes at the big express one; why didn't he see the signs from earlier? Surely, he would have noticed, but he knew it wasn't his business to interfere.

An idea then came into his funnel. "Why not find a spot where you can meet him later this afternoon?" "Like my tunnel?" Thomas grinned. "Exactly. You can stay there until you hear him coming, and when you see him getting closer, then you come out and surprise him." Henry smiled believing that might work. "Thank you Thomas." And he puffed slowly away as Thomas watched feeling very hopeful.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6 right now!

Chapter 6.

It was now Afternoon time. Henry chuffed and clickety clacked along the track until, he got to the tunnel which was the perfect place to hide and wait for Gordon to arrive. While inside, he then regretted ever picking this location; it had brought painful memories of the past back when he had refused to come out because he didn't want the rain to ruin his fresh coat of green paint. He kept as quiet as a mouse trying to think of how he would approach and talk to him. A familiar loud whistle was heard in the distance; Gordon was coming with his passenger train a smile on his face. "Clickety Clack Express on the track!" He said proudly As he thundered down the line.

Henry's eyes sparkled with hope along with his firebox heating up; now was his chance. He whistled real loudly to get his attention leaving him to apply his brakes. "Gordon stop!" He shouted out leaving him speechless. "Who's there? Come out!" He demanded seeing Sodor's #3 slowly coming into view. " Henry? What are you doing here?" He asked. "There's something I need to tell you Gordon." He said in a nervous tone but still had a confident look. "Well, hurry it up, the express can't wait. And why were you in that drastic tunnel in the first place? Reliving your mistake I suppose?" He uttered out in a sarcastic tone which made the green engine flushing feeling embarrassed but wasn't going to let him toy him in such a manner; it was now or never to tell him his feelings.

"I was just doing some thinking is all. Have you ever well I don't know been in love before?" Henry cursed to himself in his mind; that wasn't how he wanted it to start. Gordon looked at him with a surprised expression as he shifted his eyes but went back to being stern. "Where are you going with this Henry?" "I was just asking is all. You know how good people get along with each-other and do just about everything together like at work. Have you ever heard of Work place relationships?" He was getting nowhere with all these questions making the tall engine impatient. "I don't know what you are talking about Henry all I know is that I need to go. These people have to get to Maron Station before Tea-time so please, out of my way." Quietly obeying, he let him pass making a sad sigh in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7 :)

Chapter 7.

Thomas and Percy were smiling to one another as they each blew their whistles very loudly. They were on their way over to the Blue Mountain Quarry to help Paxton for a little while. Just then, they saw Henry with a sad look painted on his face. "Look Thomas, there's Henry, I wonder why he's so sad." Percy said as the two best friends stopped to see their friend. "Hello there Henry, what's the matter? why are you so down?" Thomas asked hearing him sigh.

"Oh, Hi Thomas, Hi Percy, I tried to talk to Gordon, but it didn't work. He had to take the passengers over to Maron Station." Percy looked puzzled. "What do you mean you were trying to talk to him?" Thomas then spoke for the tender engine. "He likes Gordon Percy that's the reason." Henry looked down in a bashful state feeling awfully embarrassed. "I think I'll never tell him; it's always one thing after another and I'm just wasting time. He'll never understand and will never notice me either." Thomas looked crossed. "Don't say that Henry, you can't give up like that; you need to tell him the truth one way or another. Be yourself and don't feel like you're being stopped." Percy grinned. "That's right Henry, never give up; you are a very nice and strong engine you can do it just believe in yourself."

Henry looked down at the ground in thought and slowly gave a small smile. "You know what? You both are absolutely right. Thanks Thomas and Percy I will try; you all are the best friends ever!" And the three companions whistled in unison Leaving together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 right now! Feedback is appreciated! :)

Chapter 8.

Later that night over at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines were all going into their berths to rest. Henry looked worried Gordon was not back yet and he was usually here before the other steamies. Thomas and Percy also had concern faces as they glanced at each-other. "What's taking Gordon so long Thomas?" Asked Percy but before the blue tank engine could open his mouth, a loud whistle was heard in the distance; Gordon was coming. Henry could feel his boiler bubbling and his firebox heating up as the big tender engine was making his way towards the turntable but Henry stopped him. Thomas and Percy both watched them secretly without saying a word.

"Gordon, do you have a minute?" Henry asked very hopeful as #4 had an uninterested expression. "What is it Henry?" Henry thought of the right words to say; it was now or never but he didn't want to confess too soon or the others would hear him blurt it out and knowing James, he wouldn't shut up for the next millennium and he didn't want that. So, he thought they could go somewhere private. "How about you and I chuff over to the forest? We can talk there." Gordon sighed. "Alright Henry, as you wish." And they left side by side. Thomas and Percy both winked and giggled.

The two tender engines were now at "Henry's Forest" which was named after him due to his love for Nature. It was also the location where he would go to whenever he was depressed, ill, or just wanted to be by himself to think about things that were going to happen in the possible future. "So, what is it that you would like to talk about?" Gordon asked as he was face to face with Henry as he got lost in those black eyes again. He took a deep breath and it was now time, time to confess after so many years.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's The Final Chapter enjoy ;)

Chapter 9.

"Gordon, now is the time to tell you the full truth and nothing but the truth. And you are going to listen to me once and for all." Henry said in full confidence he was no longer nervous and the blue tender engine paid attention. "For many years since you came to Sodor, we have been good friends. We laughed together, made jokes, even teased the other engines. But, as time went on, I started to realize that Everything has been getting different by the minute; whenever I'm around you, my firebox starts to heat up, I get a weird sensation when you are near me, and..." Henry's voice was now brought down to a whisper. "You make me feel more special when you encourage me to do better like never before.

Gordon's face was flushed and his eyes widen as wide as they could get. "Henry, what are you saying?" "_I love you Gordon, and I mean it. I have been hiding it for so long that I never got the chance but here I am right now on this cool fall night telling you exactly how I feel about you." And after he said that, he inched closer towards his face placing his lips against #4's. Gordon blushed madly as his black orbs sparkled in wonder but then they grew heavy and closed shut as he was enjoying this new found love that they were sharing at the moment. Truth was, Gordon also had a secret crush on Henry but instead would act arrogant just to hide his true feelings towards the green tender engine._

_ They stayed like that for 5 more minutes until they came apart for air. "I have always loved you too Henry. I was too scared to tell you myself but now, I realize I don't have to be afraid anymore; I'm glad we have each-other." Henry smiled sweetly giving him another lip lock. "Oh Gordon... You are one of a kind." "Just one problem though, how are the others going to take it? Especially James?" Henry smirked. "He'll just have to get used to it; it will take time for him though. Thomas and Percy already know so it really doesn't bother them." "They knew all alo-" Gordon's words were stopped by another passionate kiss. "Let's not ruin the moment we have." _

_ Not too far, the two little tank engines watched the tender engines with smiles on their faces. "Isn't love grand Percy?" Thomas asked his best friend who had the biggest grin ever. "It is Thomas, it sure is."_

_ The End._

_ Yes! I'm finally done! Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did. More stories will be coming your way by your's truly real soon take care and have a great Weekend God Bless!_


End file.
